Jelsa's Love
by Lost Lu
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] A musical duet between Jack Frost and Queen Elsa in which the power couple performs a cover of "This Year's Love"


**~This Year's Love~**

[Deep, royal blue curtains cover the stage; curtains with powder-white snowflakes bloomed on frosty fern-like patterns designed all over. From behind the heavy fabric walls, the voice of a young man begins to sing slowly.]

Jack: "_This year's love, it better laaast…_"

[Curtains open. Spotlight shines upon Jack Frost, in his signature blue hoodie and slim brown pants. He stands barefoot on front and center stage, wielding his hooked staff in one hand.]

Jack [Staring out beyond the audience]: "_Heaven knows it's hiiigh time._ [Broods down and clenches fist over his heart, remembering all his centuries of loneliness] _I've been waitin' on myy own, too long-_"

[The voice of a young woman booms above him from the back of the stage.]

Elsa: "_And when you hold me liiike you do. It feels so riiight, oh now…_"

[Another spotlight shines down on the ever so beautiful Elsa, sparkling in her cool ice blue dress and signature French braided hair. She makes her way down a crystal clear, luxuriously curved staircase.]

Elsa: "_I start to forget how myy heart gets torn,_"

[Frost locks eyes with the Snow Queen and instinctively flies toward her. They meet center of the stage. Their spotlights converge and fade away as the whole set lights up, revealing the wide interior of their magnificent Ice Palace.]

Jack [Hovering inches off the floor in front of Elsa]: "_When thaaat hurt gets thrown,_"

Elsa [Looking up at Jack with understanding]: "_Feeliiing like you can't go on._"

Jack [Spins around Elsa twice before flying off]: "_Turning circles, time again!_"

Elsa [Chases after Jack]: "_Cut like a knife! Oh now…_"

[Set changes to the outdoors of a wondrous fjord under the moonlight. Frost disappears among the transformation.]

Elsa [Uncertain and worried]: "_If you love me, got to know for sure._"

[Elsa wanders around the area by the narrow waters, searching for Jack.]

Elsa [Growing fearful]: "'_Cause it takes something mooore this time than sweet, sweet lies, oh now, before I open up myy arms and fall, _[recalling her isolation after the complete disaster of her coronation]_ losiiing all con-trol, everyyy dream inside my soul._"

[Frost pops from some foliage behind the Queen, startling her. Jack cannot help but grin amusingly.]

Jack [Leaning into Elsa with his charming smile]: "_Won't ya kiss me on that mid-night street,_"

[Set quickly morphs to the town streets of Arendelle.]

Elsa [Liking the idea]: "_Sweep meee off myy feet,_"

[Elsa places a gentle hand on Jack's cheek.]

Jack [So intimately close to Elsa's lips]: "_Singiiin' ain't this life so sweet._"

[Just as they are about to shut the very little distance between them, Elsa pushes Jack's face away and whips around to walk off. Frost chases after her this time. The Snow Queen halts at the edge of the stage, gazing out beyond the audience.]

Elsa [Sternly singing]: "_This year's love, it better laaast._"

[Elsa turns back around to face Jack.]

Elsa [Pointing her finger at Jack in a lecturing fashion]: "_This year's love, it better laaast!_"

[Frost gleefully smiles at Elsa with his hands up in a surrendering manner. The set instantly changes to a rooftop under the same moonlight with the landscape of the Kingdom of Arendelle in the background.]

Jack [Cups Elsa's face in his hands, sharing mutual understanding]: "'_Cause who's to worry if ouuur hearts get torn,_"

Elsa [lays her hands over his, comforting warmth spreads across her face]: "_When thaaat hurt gets thrown._"

Jack [Reassuringly]: "_Don't yaaa know this life goes on._"

Elsa [Lost in his eyes]: "_Won't ya kiss me on thaaat mid-night street,_"

Jack [Loving the idea]: "_Sweep yaaa off your feet,_"

[Frost literally sweeps Elsa off her feet, carrying her in his arms and flies around the Kingdom.]

Elsa [Cheers, throwing her arms up in the air]: "_Singiiin' ain't this life so sweet!_"

[They land on the outdoor balcony of their Ice Palace. Elsa twirls around, changing her dress into an even more spectacular one. This gown is a softer blue hue, losing the transparent cape. The light crystal beaded breast and different shades of purple and blue colored diamonds trailed down along the bottom glisten in the moonlight. Elsa then flicks her wrist at Jack. His casual outfit begins to change into something more formal. Frost is now in a mainly white regal suit, which matches his hair, with soft blue borders to match Elsa's new dress, along with gold tassels, buttons, and cufflinks. Elsa adores how incredibly handsome he looks.]

Jack [Uncomfortably tugging on his collar]: "_This year's love, it better laaast!_"

Elsa [Giggles with her hand politely covering her mouth]: "_This year's love, it better laaast._"

[Her laughter made him forget about his adjustment to the new outfit.]

Jack [Smiling]: "_This year's love, it better laaast!_"

[Frost stares up at the full moon. Elsa joins him, holding onto the railing.]

Elsa [Singing confidently]: "_This year's love it better laaast._"

[Frost's gaze focuses back onto Elsa, entranced by her heavenly beauty.]

Jack [Singing confidently and lovingly]: "_This year's love, it better laaast!_"

Elsa [Faces Jack lovingly]: "Woah woah woah ah ah yeah!"

Together: "_**This year's love, it beeeetter laaast…**_"

[Frost pulls Elsa in with the hooked end of his staff around her thin waist. She happily falls into his arms. Staring deep into each other's winter blue eyes, they lock lips in the most passionate kiss that could light up the night sky with its pure, burning love. The perfect full moon halos behind their heads.]

[The lights dim. Curtains close.]

~Fin~


End file.
